


Pot-Induced Revelations

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-29
Updated: 2003-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of revelations over a movie for Clark and Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pot-Induced Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> TWT PWP This is my first slashfic. I wrote it basically because I was disappointed that nobody else had yet written a slashfic that had pot smoking in it. I kind of expected y to be a given in at least one situation. I think Lex makes the perfect liberal Rebel... 

## Pot-Induced Revelations

by SlushSlat

<http://n/a>

* * *

Rating: NC-17   
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Written by: SlushSlat  
Feedback: If you want you can e-mail me. slushslat@hotmail.com *Note this is not my personal e-mail and I will delete flames. Constructive criticism is good. If you don't get a reply it is probably because it was a flame. Archive: If you want to, just please keep this tag with it. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here. They are the intellectual property of the WB... Though I very much would like to. Warnings: Lots of cursing, gay sex and pot smoking. Summary: A night of revelations over a movie for Clark and Lex. 

Clark was sitting on the couch in the living room of Lex's loft in Metropolis in front of an impressive entertainment center. 

He hears Lex from the kitchen "The remote is on the coffee table." 

Clarks picks it up and searches for the power button. The damn thing has so many buttons! He hears something from behind him and turns to see Lex coming in with a big bowl of popcorn. Clark says, "Thanks for inviting me over." 

Lex says, "Thanks for coming. I wasn't really going to have anything better to do this weekend." 

Then Clark tosses the remote casually to Lex who flips on the TV. On blinks a familiar ad "...This is the joint that jack bought..." Clark paid it no mind. He'd seen it a million times. 

Lex scoffed. Clark hears him mumble "If it wasn't for the fucked up American drug policies..." 

Clark looked puzzled and said "Huh?" 

Lex suddenly realized he had said that a bit too loud. He panicked for a sec, though he didn't show it outwardly, then shrugged coolly and said "Nothing, really." 

Clark knew he heard something... He says, "Sure... Now what the hell did you say?" 

Lex suddenly shows a bit of nervousness, which was extraordinarily out of character, as he tried to think up an excuse. 

Clark notices, but just keeps looking at him with this unreadable expression. 

Lex sighs and says, "Please don't judge me before you hear everything I have to say." 

Clark nods carefully trying to read Lex's expression. It's too late to back out now. Clark is not going to let go of this until he knows the truth. Clark thinks hard about the possibilities of what is coming next. He prepares himself for shock but, with Lex, How much more shocking can you get? 

Lex says, "I was commenting on the utter bullshit and ignorance supported by that commercial." 

Clark is even more confused than before. "What commercial?" 

Lex thinks, Yes! A way out of this conversation! He tries to think of a less controversial commercial he could have the same opinion on... 

Clark then has a revelation. "The anti-marijuana ad? Do you smoke pot? I thought you were no longer into the illegal scene!" He looks hurt 

Lex visibly winces. Shit... The kid's quick. "Well, um yeah." He manages, and then adds, "Pot isn't what you think." 

Clark is stunned silent. Lex thinks, Damn. I wish I could read his mind. 

Lex says, "Wait a second." He disppears for a moment and returns with a sheet of paper. He says, "I think in this case the statistics speak volumes more than I could." 

Clark scans down the paper and his eye catches something he finds quite interesting. He looks at Lex. "This is true?" 

Drug related deaths in America: 
    
    
        Tobacco...............................340,000 - 395,000
        Alcohol (excluding crime/accidents).............125,000+
        Drug Overdose (prescription)............24,000 - 27,000
        Drug Overdose (illegal)...................3,800 - 5,200
        Marijuana.............................................0
    

*Source: U.S. Government Bureau of Mortality Statistics 

Lex says, "This info is actually from the same government that feeds you that bullshit about how it can kill you the first time you try it." 

Clark says, "What about the whole supporting terrorism thing?" 

Lex replies, "If it was legal, it would be government regulated so nobody would need to get killed over it. Besides, everyone knows only hard drugs like coke and heroine would inspire people kill one another. The worst thing pot leads to is junk food." 

Clarks thinks for a bit, and is satisfied with Lex's reply. He had never really thought about it like that before. He trusts Lex enough to believe him. He also realizes that Lex would be too smart anyways to do something as stupid as what was described to him in the TV ads. 

Lex looks comfortable. As if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. He has his air of confidence back. Good 'ol Lex. He takes the remote and starts the DVD. Lord of the rings. 

Cool. Clark thought. He had wanted to see it. He smiles as his mind digests everything he just learned. After the movie had started, silence ensued. There was a slight lull in the movie. A little patch of boring dialogue. Clark turns to Lex and asks tentatively, "What's it like?" 

Lex smiles and says, "It's different from time to time. Sometimes it feels a little like you're floating. Sometimes you get very creative. Sometimes you just get sort of lazy and happy. Sometimes you just can't stop laughing. That's my personal favorite high. The high where pretty much anything can make you laugh, and all your concerns just melt away. Some people have said that they hallucinate, but it's never happened to me." 

Clark contemplates, but before he gets a chance to speak Lex says totally casually, "You want to find out?" 

Clark says, "Okay... Why not? I trust you." 

Lex pulls out what looks like a strip of twisted paper, and asks, "You're sure? Because I'm already contributing to the delinquency of minor without you later regretting it on my conscience." 

Clark says, "No, I really do want to. I have always been curious about what it would be like to be intoxicated." 

Lex smiles and pulls out a lighter. Clark thinks it's pretty cool. A pewter dragon with two flames that come out the nose when you press on the horns. 

Lex Inhales deeply with his lips around one end of the paper thing. He holds his breath for a while before letting the smoke stream out of his lips. Clark lets his mind wander thinking of how hot Lex looks like that. Sort of drowsy and relaxed, yet somehow still sophisticated. 

Clark takes the joint from Lex and hesitates a moment before pursing his lips to it like he saw Lex do. He sucks on it and gets a warm dry feeling in his mouth. He waits a second then sort of spits out the smoke. It tasted all right. Sort of almost fruity, actually. Surprisingly so. Nothing like the way tobacco smells. 

Lex chuckles a little then says, you're supposed to inhale it. Not just taste it. 

Clark looks confused. 

Lex wishes he could just frame a picture of the face Clark made then. It was the Clark Kent equivalent of a dog cocking it head to the side. Lex says, "If you're nervous just suck in a little then breath in normally." 

Clark does what Lex instructed. It kind of tingled in his throat. He doesn't feel much different. He thinks maybe he has an alien tolerance to it. 

Lex seemed to understand what he was thinking and says, "Just wait a bit. It needs time to take effect." 

Time passes and they get through half of the movie and two joints. They have muted the TV and were dubbing it over with their own words. Clark is starting to understand the appeal of toking up. They are totally cracking up with laughter. 

Clark (as Legolas) says, "Help Aragorn, I broke a nail!" 

Lex laughs. He can't believe how funny this was even though it was incredibly immature. Then he thinks again... Yes I can. We're both stoned off our asses, how could I not think that was hilarious? 

Lex is suddenly very aware that his member is at half attention. He thinks desperately of a way to hide it from Clark. He hopes Clark is too stoned to notice. He grabs a pillow from next to him and, discreetly as possible, places it over his crotch. 

He looks at Clark who is grinning evilly. He momentarily lets his mind drift to images of how he would want to wipe that grin off Clark's lips with his own. Then he thinks... Evil grin? On Clark? What had he gotten that kid into? Suddenly (In Lex's point of view) Clark notices the pillow and takes this opportunity to stir Lex up a bit and lays his head down on Lex's lap. 

Lex jumped at first and strained hard to keep his erection down. Damn. It's really not helping the situation that Clark won't fucking hold still. 

Clark snickered. Pleased at the shocked response he elicited out of Lex. Clark thought for a second about telling Lex his secret. No, not the alien thing. Hell no. He is relieved to note that although being high made him more open, he still had self-control not to do or say anything really stupid. He realized quite recently that he has feelings for Lex. Feelings he couldn't quite describe. He thinks that, more than anything, is why he ended things with Lana. He told her, and tried to convince himself, that it was because he wanted to protect her. It was more because he wanted to protect himself from her finding out the truth about his origins. He never could really imagine ever telling her. But that wasn't even really it... It was because he was in love with Lex. He thinks would tell Lex, if not for the fear of scaring him off and betraying his family. He would tell him first out of anyone. He won't tell anyone though. Not that. He was seriously considering telling Lex about his feelings for him though... No. Not tonight. Too many revelations for one night. What if Lex was freaked out? 

Lex thinks, he has been staring at my lips for the past minute. Why won't he just kiss me already? Doesn't he realize that I have been flirting with him since we became friends? Ok, so I like a younger guy. It's not like were 10 or 15 years apart... And have you seen that body? He's an Adonis. With a face so endearing that it breaks my heart sometimes when he looks all doe-eyed and sad. It's not just the looks though. The kid possesses a rare and beautiful mind. He's a little naive, but that is part of his charm. He holds a lot of power over Lex. He has no idea how much so. He briefly feels guilty for wanting Clark the way he does. No. Don't want think of that. Lex resists the urge to tap his foot. What if he's misreading his face? Lex decides to just go on instinct and fucking kiss the boy. 

Clark is surprised but quickly dove into the kiss, thankful that Lex made the first move. He was starting to think this might never happen. 

He liked the feel of Lex's mouth. It was warm and welcoming. His tongue was explorative, touching his tongue continuously in as many places as possible. It felt electric. He suddenly felt worried about his own performance. He had only kissed before a few times. This was nothing like any kiss he shared with Lana. Hers were always short and tidy. Not really chaste, but nothing like this. This kiss was needy and heavy with desperation. 

Lex smiled with his eyes half shut lifting an eyebrow. 

Clark grinned back in a way that somehow managed to come off as totally innocent. Then he coyly bites his lip and says, "Actually there's been something I have been meaning to tell you also, but I guess you already figured it out huh?" 

Lex smiles and says "Oh I did, did I? 

Clark replies, "Are you going to make me spell it out for you?" 

Lex smiles and says "Less spelling, more kissing." 

Clark agrees. He just wants that mouth again. Hot, wet Lex. 

This kiss is gentler now. Clark's thinking about how long he has dreamed about having those soft lips against his, and now he had his best fantasy playing out before him. He doesn't want to stop kissing, but he wants more than that. 

Lex pulls away for a sec and asks, "How far do you want to take this Clark?" 

Clark noted the completely serious look on his face. Like he was worried. Lex? Afraid of rejection from me? He thinks. Clark says with little hesitation, "As far as you want to take it." He looks down shyly for a moment and adds, "I haven't ever been with someone like this... I mean..." 

Lex says in a soothing voice "I know what you mean. I won't take this farther than you want to go." 

Clark wanted Lex to know that he really wanted it. He needed it. He smiled confidently, he hoped, and reached out to pull off Lex's belt. He fumbled with the clasp a moment and then pulled the belt open. Lex's hands reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. 

Clark let out a little gasp when Lex's cock sprang out of his pants. Guess Lex was too bold for underwear. He found that to be a major turn on. Clark thought of how confined he must have been. Then he realizes that his jeans are becoming a little too tight also. Before he can register any real pain Lex got his pants undone. That felt better. 

Lex grinned a little at the little tent that formed in Clark's loose boxers. The kid was hung like a man. He quickly relieved them of the last barrier between himself and Clark's Cock. 

Lex and Clark parted a moment to pull off their own shirts. Would've taken too long to dispose of them one at a time. 

Then Lex got up and motioned for Clark to follow. 

Clark was happy to oblige. 

Lex leads them to his master bedroom. It was surprisingly cozy, despite that everything had a sleek modern edge to it. Very Lex. 

Lex lay down across the bed. He's fully nude, completely confident, fully erect (my how impressive!), and Clark now realizes Lex is also fully bald, aside from his eyebrows. 

He looks at Clark with the hottest come hither look. So hot, in fact, that Clark had to fight to control his flame starting abilities. That would so ruin the moment. 

That look draws him in and he rushes to lie by Lex's side. 

Lex kisses Clark deeply and pulls him close. Their cocks rubbed together creating a deliciously slow friction. 

Clark lets out a small whimper and Lex responds to that by kissing his neck. Licking the hollow and blowing onto it. He nibbles gently along Clark's chest. 

Clarks breathing speeds up a little as Lex continues to lick suck and nibble his way down Clark's chest, paying special attention to his nipples. 

Lex's tongue flicked into Clark's belly button for a second then continued along the way down to Clark's dick. 

Lex decided he didn't want to torture the guy anymore, so he quickly goes all the way down on Clark's cock. Lex sucked hard making Clark moan deeply. Lex cupped his balls with one hand and applied a little pressure on Clark's perineum. 

Clark called out Lex's name as his whole world suddenly consisted of a flash of colors and feelings that could only be described as... No. Couldn't be described. 

He lay there panting while Lex climbed up to face Clark again and kissed him. He liked the way the taste of Lex and himself mixed and mingled together. He decided he wanted to taste more of Lex. He reached down and began slowly stroking Lex's beautiful swollen penis. He rubs the head just so with his thumb and spreads the precum over his dick. Clark is already recovering from before. 

Lex lightly places his hands on Clark's ass. He shuddered at the tenderness of that touch. Then Lex starts exploring a little and slips a finger right below his balls. It slowly gets lower until he is lightly pressing his finger on the little pucker he was looking for. 

Clark thought that it would feel uncomfortable, but Lex's finger was sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. 

Clark looks at Lex and says quietly, almost whispering, "Will you fuck me? I want you Lex." 

Lex asks, "You really want this?" 

Clark replies, "Yes. I need this." 

With that look on his face, Lex believed it was true. 

Lex reached into the drawer in the nightstand next to his bed. He found a tube of lube and a condom packet. He tossed both onto the bed in front of them. Lex slips the condom on his throbbing hardness. He rubs a bit of lube on his hands to warm it up before closing up to Clark. One hand caresses Clarks hip while the other quickly finds the place it was at before. He presses a little into Clark's anus and rubs it gently. He doesn't want to hurt Clark. He wants Clark to really enjoy this. He feels Clark loosen up enough to allow one finger to slip in, so he curls his finger until he hears Clark moan so loud he briefly worries about the neighbors hearing it. Then he thinks, fuck it. Fuck it if they know. 

Clark is ready for a second finger. He resists the urge to buck wildly fearing he may break Lex's wrist. 

Lex stops and asks to confirm just one more time that Clark is ready and willing for this. 

He gets an impatiently growled Yes. 

Lex then lubes himself up and pulls Clark's legs onto his shoulders. Lex focuses intently on Clark's eyes. Heavy lidded and deep. As he carefully penetrates Clark. 

Clark shuts his eyes tightly and Lex waits for him to adjust. He felt Clark loosen just a bit more. Enough to allow him to slide in a bit deeper. When he does, he hits that lovely spot in Clark that makes him feel so good. 

Lex hears that Clark is babbling "Oh fuck. Oh Lex. Lex." He finds this very enticing. Then Lex realizes he is too, "oh Clark. Oh God. Fuck Clark." 

Each thrust sends shockwaves of pleasure through both their bodies. Lex grabs Clark's dick and starts to stroke it in time with his thrusts. 

Clark Screams "God! Fuck! Lex!" Just then, Clark came into Lex's hand and on their stomachs. Lex looked into Clark's eyes and came with an earth-shattering moan. Then Clark and Lex just lay there. Totally satisfied, totally spent. In each other's arms exchanging lazy kisses for a little while. Reveling in each other's company. 

Suddenly Clark realizes that it's 10pm. He's thinking that he had better get a ride home, knowing that his parents are probably really worried. He had said the movie was probably going to last a while, but he didn't get their permission to stay out past his curfew. He says panicked, "Lex it's ten o'clock. My parents are going to be pissed." 

Lex says, "Don't worry. Just call them from here. Tell them that we didn't realize the movie would be so long, and that it would be easier to just stay the night, instead of getting on the road so late. It would be at least midnight before we could get back to Smallville anyways. I'll bet if you tell them that, they wouldn't argue. It's not really a lie, just a situation where a little bit of the truth should be kept from them." Noticing the look of worry on Clark's face he adds, "Besides, if you go home now, smelling like pot and sex, what would they think then? Surely you didn't think you were going to go home tonight after that." 

Clark smiles and nods. Agreeing with Lex. Clark asks for the phone and calls his parents. He tells them exactly what Lex said. "Got carried away and forgot the time." The truth. Except he didn't tell them how exactly they were distracted... 

Clark feels good. Lex feels good. 

Clark realizes that if it hadn't been for the little boost of courage and loss of inhibitions they both got from the weed, he never would have had the guts to confess how he feels to Lex. 

He looks over at the still comfortably nude Lex and says, "I love you." 

Lex replies, "I love you too Clark." 

The End. 


End file.
